Character Approval/Selene Sky-Jaden
~~~~Lumenaria 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Selene is 10 and will be starting Foxfire next session. She has not manifested yet. (See bottom) She has always been an only child. Her extended family are all Emissaries or Regents. Her father is very close with them, but she has always been cold and distant to her younger cousins. Her dad had 3 younger siblings, and her mom was an only child. She lives in the Northpass Valley, a very cold place, but it has excellent views and the stars are very visible at night. Selene's mom, Olympe Sky, is a Charger, and she works in Atlantis. Her mom had broken her leg when she fell into a canal and Selene worked hard to care for her when she was in pain. In a leaping accident where she accidentally leaped onto the edge of a cliff and fell off when the cliff crumbled. She tried to use levitation to save herself, but it was too much of a long fall and she broke her already injured leg. The pain was too much for her, so the doctors decided to put her in a sleep. Since then, she has been suspended in a state between life and death, never waking. Since then, Selene has been working on her levitation to ensure that that never happens to her. Her father, Kye Jaden, is a noble middle class Conjuror who works in Mysterium as a receptionist for a wealthy doctor. He is not around much, so she gets to roam around the house. When he is, Selene and her father bond over dinner and games. He is kind and loving to Selene and they are very close, despite Selene's detachment from the world. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Selene is shy, and she likes to hide. She is nice once you get to know her, but that rarely happens, since she usually shuts herself in her room with some books. She is immensely loyal to her few friends, though. She isn't very confident and she often underestimates herself. She works hard, and she often turns in extra credit papers. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Age=10 Selene is medium tall, around 5'2", with dark blue eyes, olive skin, long black hair, and she usually prefers to wear pants and a shirt instead of a dress. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Selene is good at levitation (see above). She is also smart, and somewhat athletic. Her telekinesis is improving, but it is still mediocre. Her swimming is excellent. She can also run very fast. Selene's public skills are not very good, as she spends most of her time alone. She excels at agriculture and elementalism. The Universe is her worst subject. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- T'he ability quiz' What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) Shade/Polyglot ---- Category:Approved